


Se estão brigando comigo...

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após uma viagem estressante, Dorian e Bull exigem algumas respostas, e Lavellan só quer beber e fazer com que voltem a falar um com o outro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se estão brigando comigo...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If you are fighting me...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084132) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> ...ao menos não estão brigando um com o outro.
> 
> Espera um pouco, como assim é uma tradução? Dessa vez resolvi fazer diferente, escrevi primeiro em inglês e traduzi para o português. Foi uma experiência interessante, mas é muito mais difícil fazer assim, acabei usando algumas coisas difíceis de traduzir.

Ver a Inquisidora bebendo sozinha no bar era uma surpresa para muitos dos clientes. Ela vinha com frequência, para falar com o Bull ou passar um tempo com os chargers, passando no seu caminho para ver Sera ou Cole, para resgatar Dorian quando pensava que já tinha bebido demais, ocasionalmente até só para ouvir algumas músicas e verificar como estava a moral. Mas beber sem o estímulo entusiástico de Bull, a companhia de um Dorian bêbado, os desafios exigentes de Sera ou a consideração de Varric em ter ideias sobre como fazer com ela parecesse mais acessível? Isso era novo, e era o bastante para seus amigos mais próximos saberem que não deveriam se aproximar dela. Era uma pena que Bull e Dorian também tivessem tido um dia daqueles, e todos os desastres de sua última viagem fossem culpa dela.

 

“Então, qual era o plano brilhante por trás da ideia de arrastar Bull e eu por Emprise du Leon por uma semana?” Dorian perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

 

“É tudo sua culpa, bundão.” Respondeu, o álcool mal fazendo a língua dela se arrastar, ou ao menos assim esperava.

 

Dorian ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Você está começando a xingar como o Solas, não é uma falha genética do seu povo porque a Sera tem um vocabulário muito mais criativo, então espero que ele não tenha te infectado com alguma coisa. Não se preocupe, vou te botar para dormir piedosamente se você começar a se vestir como se vivesse debaixo de uma ponte.”

 

“Viu? Você consegue ser um cretino sem ser um baita bundão. Ninguém está dizendo que você não pode ser um cretino, é parte do seu charme, você é um cretino adorável, mas nem você pode se safar se começar a agir como um bundão de verdade.” Disse, muito satisfeita com sua explicação.

 

“Sei que isso provavelmente fez algum sentido nessa sua cabecinha linda, mas talvez você possa esclarecer para aqueles de nós que não são abençoados por Andraste qual é a conexão entre eu ser um baita bundão e você me arrastar através da neve para lutar contra templários sem o reforço adequado?”

 

Foi então que Bull chegou, trazendo dois canecos de cerveja de Ferelden e uma caneca com um líquido verde borbulhante que tinha um cheiro forte de elfroot. ‘Para ressaca’ ele disse silenciosamente por trás dela para Dorian, enquanto substituía a bebida dela com a poção e dava uma das cervejas para Dorian.

 

“Que foi, chefe? Ouvi vocês falando sobre a bunda do Dorian e tive que vir participar.” Perguntou enquanto se sentava do outro lado.

 

Dorian rolou os olhos e suspirou alto, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lavellan tomou um gole da poção e cuspiu de volta na caneca. “O que é isso? Me devolve a minha cerveja?”

 

“Só estou seguindo ordens, chefe.”

 

“Ordens de quem? Eu sou a Inquisidora, eles não podem me desafiar. Vou mandar decafeinar eles. Decativar. Decapinar.” Ela finalmente balançou a mão no ar, desistindo.

 

“Se me lembro corretamente, você ordenou que Alexius servisse aos magos de Redcliff depois que ele tentou te apagar do tempo, então me perdoe se duvido da sua habilidade de mandar alguém ser decafeinado.” Dorian zombou.

 

“E as ordens que estou seguindo são suas, chefe. Lembra? De quando nós lutamos com aquele dragão pela primeira vez. Você me ordenou que nunca deixasse que ficasse tão bêbada de novo. Ou implorou. Era um pouco difícil te entender com sua cabeça no balde.”

 

“Não é assim que eu me lembro.” Ela franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar daquela noite há alguns meses. “Estava no bar, bebendo alguma coisa que tinha gosto de óleo de motor, e a Josie veio me chamar para um jantar importante com um grupo de nobres.”

 

“Na noite seguinte. Você estava bebendo aqui, então levei você de volta para seu quarto, onde você ficou dormindo até a noite seguinte.”

 

Ela balançou a mão novamente, talvez para discordar do que ele estava dizendo.

 

“Não é surpresa que um bruto como você só esteja interessado em histórias de bebidas, mas eu preferiria saber porque nós fomos conquistar uma fortaleza, matar um demônio e conquistar aquelas torres, e nossa querida Inquisidora decidiu abdicar de qualquer companhia além de nós dois. Você deixou a Sera no acampamento! Não foi nem em Skyhold, você deixou ela em um acampamento aleatório no meio do nada! Então espero que você tenha uma razão especial para querer se matar e nos levar junto.”

 

Lavellan bateu a cabeça no balcão e a manteve baixa, descobrindo que dessa forma o mundo girava menos. “Não sabia que tinha um demônio ali antes de a gente chegar. Obrigada por não me deixar escolher as virgens, por sinal. Quer dizer, poder. Queria poder para a Inquisição, quem precisa de virgens? Eles não sabem como fazer nada. Ou qualquer coisa assim, nem lembro porque comecei a falar com aquilo, talvez esteja passando tempo demais com o Solas, ele segue me dizendo para ouvir os espíritos então eu quase fiz um pacto com um demônio. Mas também é culpa do Dorian por ser um cretino. E minha por ser uma idiota. Então Bull é o único inocente aqui.”

 

“Você percebe que você só está balbuciando e não está de fato explicando porque insistiu em caminhar pela neve por dias só com nós dois?” Dorian perguntou rudemente, e esperou por uma resposta que não veio.

 

Percebendo que ela estava mal, Dorian começou a massagear os ombros dela, deixando magia curativa fluir lentamente para seu corpo. Não era um curandeiro experiente, mas é claro que um mago mimado de classe alta teria estudado como lidar com os efeitos do álcool.

 

“Para ser sincera, se soubesse que o álcool seria a solução para os meus problemas, não teria passado dias andando pela neve. E nós não teríamos encontrado aqueles elfos mortos. Então talvez tenha sido uma coisa boa que não tenha feito isso. Ou tenha feito isso.”

 

Bull foi o primeiro a entender o que ela queria dizer, porque Dorian ainda estava fingindo que não havia um problema, então é claro que foi ele quem perguntou. “Bom, essa é minha resposta para tudo, mas você nunca me pareceu esse tipo de pessoa. Então se tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar...?”

 

“Você já está ajudando, você e Dorian finalmente estão na mesma área geral sem brigar.”

 

“Bom, não é minha culpa se esse bruto...”

 

Ela ergueu a cabeça, balançando-a de leve. Entre a poção e a magia de Dorian, ela tinha se livrado da pior parte do álcool, apesar de ainda estar bêbada, ao menos conseguia pensar mais claramente. “Não, Dorian. Vocês estavam começando a se dar bem, criando uma conexão, e de repente você começa a provocar ele e pelas últimas três semanas vocês nem se falaram. Então eu arranjei uma viagem sem ninguém mais para vocês conversarem para que tivessem que lidar com seus problemas, e ao menos Bull tentou conversar. Ou te arrastar para cama, do jeito que as coisas são, nem me importo mais. Exceto pelo fato de que sou amiga de vocês dois então é claro que me importo. Só me façam o favor de consertar o que quer que esteja errado entre vocês. Vou voltar para o meu quarto.”

 

Lavellan tentou se levantar, só para descobrir que se levantar cedo demais era um desafio. Quando finalmente conseguiu se botar de pé, acenou em despedida e foi em direção à porta.

 

“Acha que deveríamos ir atrás dela ou...?” Começou Dorian, olhando para Bull.

 

“Vocês deveriam ficar aqui e conversar, acho que sei o caminho para o meu próprio quarto, é o grandão perto do trono.” Ela disse logo depois de passar da porta.

 

Agora estavam apenas os dois, com somente uma cadeira vazia entre eles. Por um momento, a mente de Dorian começou a divagar enquanto ele se perguntava se Bull conseguiria segurá-lo antes que saísse, e concluiu que definitivamente conseguiria, e certamente não faria isso. Aquele grande bruto com todas as suas ideias sobre consentimento e fazer as pessoas dizerem em voz alta o que queriam. Sim, ele sabia que seus próprios pensamentos não faziam muito sentido, mas estava furioso demais consigo mesmo e com o mundo para se importar. Ele terminou sua cerveja e, sem olhar para Bull, começou a falar enquanto traçava a boca do caneco com o indicador. “Sabe, se você vai agir como um mabari no cio você deveria ao menos me comprar uma bebida.”

 

“Achei que já tinha feito isso.”

 

“Oh não, cerveja de Ferelden não é uma bebida, bebi poções de cura que tinham um gosto melhor e você sabe o quão ruim é o gosto de poções de cura.”

 

“Você sabe que gosta disso. Você tem uma apreciação por todas essas coisas vulgares e proibidas que nunca poderia ter em Tevinter. Mas se preferir tenho uma garrafa de vinho de Nevarra no meu quarto.”

 

Dorian riu de leve. “Você vai precisar de uma isca melhor do que essa se quiser me atrair para o seu quarto.”

 

Por um momento, Bull deixou transparecer um olhar de preocupação, depois de resignação. “Não uso iscas para atrair pessoas para o meu quarto, Dorian. Não tenho uma armadilha para você, só um convite sincero. Se não está interessado, só precisa dizer, se quiser que eu pare, só precisa dizer.”

 

“Não tomo uma boa taça de vinho há tanto tempo que acho que faria qualquer coisa por uma, mesmo que viesse de um bruto.” Dorian sabia o que estava fazendo, sempre tinha que provocar Bull assim, e o irritava que o Qunari se recusasse a morder a isca. Ele lhe daria o que queria, mas Dorian teria que admitir o que era isso primeiro.

 

“Não estou comprando seu tempo com uma bebida, Dorian. Um presente é só um presente, você não me deve nada. Se quiser pegar a garrafa e sair correndo daqui, sinta-se livre para fazer isso. Veja se consegue uns copos limpos, vou pegar o vinho.”

 

Dorian suspirou. Quando foi que algo tão simples se tornou tão difícil? Podia pensar um pelo menos umas duas centenas de soldados da Inquisição que iriam correr para sua cama se acenasse com sua cabeça do jeito certo. Ou correr para o canto escuro atrás da taverna, mais provavelmente. E aqui estava, falando com alguém que não se importava em fazer propostas para ele na frente da Inquisidora, e mais provavelmente usaria calças da moda do que gostaria de se esconder em um canto escuro.

 

Quando Bull voltou, ele serviu o vinho nos copos que Dorian havia colocado na frente de seus lugares. A garrafa parecia particularmente antiga, e Dorian se perguntou se Bull sabia o quanto algo assim valia.

 

“Cerca de vinte mil moedas, refinado o bastante para você?” Bull disse, respondendo a questão que não foi perguntada, mas que podia ver nos olhos de Dorian.

 

“E como alguém como você faria para conseguir um vinho tão caro?” Dorian perguntou, apesar de não conseguir se fazer carregar as palavras com veneno como pensou que pretendia.

 

“Você sabe, o de sempre, mate a pessoa certa, veja se eles têm qualquer coisa que valha a pena levar.”

 

“Você quer dizer saqueando? Não é surpresa que você e a Inquisidora sejam tão bons amigos, ela nem consegue ver uma raposa morta sem tirar a pele.”

 

“E por que ela é sua amiga?”

 

Dorian balançou uma mão desconsiderando o que ele disse, e por um tempo beberam em silêncio, até que este se tornou insuportável. “Sabe, tem jeitos mais baratos de arrastar alguém para cama.”

 

Bull suspirou. Ele se perguntava se Dorian sabia o quão frustrante poderia ser. “Já te disse, não estou te comprando, só dividindo uma boa bebida com um bom amigo.”

 

“Um amigo que você quer foder.”

 

“O que eu quero não tem nenhuma importância, o que você quer?”

 

“Você era o espião Qunari grande e malvado, descubra você.’

 

Ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo. Dorian reencheu seu copo, e uma pequena parte dele não podia evitar de pensar que de um modo absurdo a cerveja de Ferelden era melhor.

 

Foi Bull quem finalmente quebrou o silêncio. “Nós realmente deveríamos falar sobre o que aconteceu na noite que voltamos de Hissing Wastes.”

 

“Alternativamente, poderíamos nunca mais falar disso e fingir que nunca aconteceu.”

 

“Sinto muito por não ter percebido que virar seu copo daquele jeito olhando para alguém era um sinal secreto para sexo em Tevinter, apesar de que em minha defesa, é discreto o bastante para passar despercebido pela maior parte dos espiões que conheço, especialmente se tivessem bebido. Tenho que admitir que nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso antes que Krem me dissesse.”

 

“Não disse ‘não falar sobre isso’? Lembro distintivamente de dizer algo sobre não falar.”

 

“Como desejar, tudo o que tem que fazer é pedir. Vou me deitar agora, você pode ficar com o resto da garrafa. Como um presente, a troco de nada.” Bull acrescentou antes que Dorian pudesse dizer algo nesse sentido.

 

Dorian encarou os músculos nas suas costas enquanto partia. Uma parte de si estava furiosa com a audácia do Qunari, ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria o seguir. Não tinha razão para o seguir, Bull só estava mexendo com ele, tinha certeza disso. De jeito nenhum aquele pequeno truque iria funcionar. Tinha dignidade depois para correr atrás de alguém dessa forma. Não iria para o quarto de Bull.

 

Ou ao menos teria o bom senso de trazer a garrafa junto, ninguém deixa para trás algo tão caro.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a história real de como eles ficaram juntos no meu jogo. Juro. Passei um dia só fazendo side quests e tentando fazer eles conversarem, não adiantou nada, e no dia seguinte só precisei esperar uns cinco minutos.


End file.
